borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Is there any point in going online?
Whats the point? its nothing but modders and duelers who have modded weapons. No one ever wants to do anything like quest or go to the underdome. Understood, but you have to find players you want to play with. Like this place. There's a forum for finding legit, construct, or modding players. Yoshi-TheOreo August 8, 2010 Playing with friends and playing with randoms are two wholly different experiences. Every person I play BL with is someone I know already or met on the Wiki; I have not played online with randoms in several months because I see no point in it. 22:07, August 7, 2010 (UTC) It's somewhat understandable. It has been over 7 months since DLC3 was released. How many characters can you start and go through the entire series in 7 months? ... and not get stir-crazy? Idle hands are the devil's workshop! Of course, GBX is going to have to do something about the uber mod'ed weapons or DLC4 public online isn't going to be much fun. -- MeMadeIt 01:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Online does pretty much suck now, all it is is modders and whiny 5 year olds. Remember WAY back before modded guns when online was actually fun? The problem is online is designed for when you don't have any friends on to play privately with, and there are a lot of people who just plain don't have friends. Often times, they exhibit the reason for that as they play. It can be hard to find good friends in life. Online, it's harder, mainly because it's chock full of jerkwads. I don't really know how exactly they can fix the online being full of people you don't want to play with, for one reason or another. Well, unless they implement a Halo style ranking system, that includes a HaX0r category. lmao WhackyGordon 02:13, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :I used to have a good friend who became an absolute DICK online! A real Jeckle and Hyde. It was bad enough that he was doing it to strangers, which I hated, but then he started doing that sheeet to me and I nearly beat his ass. Now I won't play with him at all ... nor will I ever trust him. The anonymity of the internet brings out the worst in people. -- MeMadeIt 22:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Unless you make THE invention ever, a way to fix stupid, there is only 1 reason to go online. Every now and then one should use some Vengeance or Trespass on modders. Murgel99 18:15, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I do believe i did get cussed out in korean or something of that nature, moral of the story i could not even one game i could join and the only one i could, did not understand a word they were saying, i was trying to start from lvl 1 messed up when signing up for gold xbox GT sinsterNobody 09:19, August 10, 2010 (UTC)